The Christmas Guest
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: A little Dyfty Christmas Fic. I was given the following Prompts: Eggnog, Pumpkin Pie and Christmas Jumpers...enjoy.


**Thanks you to PandoraBox82 for my Dyfty Prompts for my Chritmas fic ~ Eggnog, Pumpkin Pie and Christmas Sweaters.**

…

 **The Christmas Guest**

…

It was after eight when Dylan had finally managed to escape the busy ED on Christmas Eve, all he wanted was to get home, get in to his comfortable chair and relax. Walking with Dervla along the embankment that would take him to his houseboat, the snow was falling heavily on the ground.

"Don't worry old girl, we're nearly home." He spoke to the dog as the animal whined up at her owner.

Dylan looked up and noticed Christmas light hanging around the doorframe of his boat, curious as to what they were doing there, as he certainly hadn't put them there. As he approached the boat, he pulled Dervla behind him before stepping on to the boat, walking quietly over to the door and taking a look inside. The lights were on inside but he couldn't see anyone in the room. Opening the door, he called out before making his way inside, taking Dervla's lead off before the dog ran in to the bedroom. The dog began barking before Dylan heard a voice; he looked up as the voice got closer to see Lofty coming towards him, a glass in his hand and a cheery smile on his face.

"Ben…"

"Hi Dylan."

"How did you get in here?"

"Spare key under the plant, you told me where it was the last time remember, when I was looking after Dervla for you."

"Of course, but that still doesn't explain why you're here now…what is that?" He asked as Lofty slid the glass in to his hand.

"It's Eggnog, you've never had it?"

"No and frankly I don't intend to start now."

"Oh come on, it's Christmas."

"Ben, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Why?"

"Well, you've had a pretty crappy week, well we all have and I know you had no big plans for Christmas and with Robyn and Max away, I was on my own so I figured it might be nice to spend the day together. Why be alone when you don't have too right?"

"Ben I…"

"Just try the eggnog, you might like it."

…

It was a little while later that Dylan found himself sitting in his chair, Christmas music playing in the background, not Dylan's choice but it made Lofty happy, which in turn made Dylan happy. He could hear the clatter coming from the kitchen as he bent down to give Dervla a bone.

"Ben, what are you doing in there?"

"Don't worry, I haven't broken anything…I'll be right out."

"He's destroying the place old girl."

"Okay…sorry about that, here?"

Dylan looked up to see Lofty holding two bowls with some kind of dark orange concoction in them.

"What on earth is that?"

"It's called pumpkin pie…it's an American dish, it's really good."

"What ever happened to good old fashioned Christmas pudding or Christmas cake mmmm."

"You didn't seem all that keen to celebrate Christmas so I thought I'd make something different so it wasn't all about Christmas."

"I'm sorry Ben, I'm not being very cheery am I."

You haven't had much reason too lately with your dad and other things, maybe I shouldn't have come. I can go if you want, if you just want to be on your own, I don't mind. I probably should have checked with you first anyway instead of just assuming you'd be up for this…I'll go."

Lofty put the bowls to the side and made a move to grab his jacket, Dylan just managed to get to his feet, grabbing Lofty's wrist to stop him before he made it to the door.

"Ben wait…look, I apologise. What you've done this evening, well it was…very thoughtful, thank you."

"It's not over yet."

"Isn't it?"

"Sit down, I have something for you."

Dylan sat down on the couch as he watched Lofty rummage through a carrier bag he had stuffed down beside the table. Watching as the younger man brought out a present and handed it to Dylan.

"What is this?"

"Why do people always ask that, open it?"

Lofty sat down beside him and watched as Dylan began unwrapping his present, Lofty's face going in to a big smile as Dylan pulled back the paper to reveal his gift.

"Dear lord." Dylan muttered as he held up his Christmas jumper.

"Do you like it?" Now we match."

"Well it's…it's certainly different."

"You hate it, I'm sorry…I just…"

"No, it was a very nice thought Ben…thank you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well put it on then."

Dylan rolled his eyes before standing up and pulling the jumper over his head before turning to Lofty to get his approval.

"Well, how does it look?"

"I knew it would suit you, I thought the flashing Christmas lights on the tree might be too much but it really suits you."

"I notice you didn't purchase one with flashing lights for yourself."

"I preferred the gingerbread man."

"I bet you did."

"Do you really like it, you can be honest."

"It's not something I'd normally go for but you put a lot of thought in to the gift and I will warm to it. Thank you Ben."

Lofty stood up and smiled before wrapping himself around Dylan, hugging the older man.

…

Lofty and Dylan were seated side by side, the fire burning as the snow continued to fall, Dylan's cassette of A Christmas Carol playing as Dervla lay at their feet, fast asleep, both men now in their Christmas jumpers, an empty bottle of mulled wine on the side table.

"So, was this night really as bad as you thought it would be?" Lofty asked, turning his head.

Dylan opened his eyes as the cassette came to an end, watching the way Lofty was looking at him.

"It's been very enjoyable Ben; it was very nice of you to think of me."

"You've been really good to me this past year, helping me to be a better nurse; I couldn't have done any of it without you."

"A simple thank you would have been enough."

Lofty moved to turn and face Dylan, suddenly feeling very nervous."

"I did have another reason for doing all of this tonight."

"This wasn't a thank you?"

"No it was, I meant that…but, it was also a way of trying to show you how much you've come to mean to me."

Dylan could see from the expression on Lofty's face, where this was heading.

"Ben I really think you should stop before you say something you might regret."

"See that's just it, what I want to say…to tell you, I'd never regret it."

"Ben."

"You see, it always seems to work in the movies and perhaps I thought seeing as it was Christmas that it might work for me too. Dylan you've become more than just a colleague, a friend to me. I like you, I really like you…the truth is, some where along the line…I fell in love with you."

"Ben…"

"It's okay; you don't have to say anything. I knew you wouldn't feel the same way, I mean it's me right…the clumsy nurse who can't get anything right…why would you want someone like that."

"Ben don't, it's not that I…"

Dylan was cut off when Lofty quickly moved forward, covering the older mans lips in a kiss.

Everything went quiet as Lofty pulled back, seeing the shocked looked on Dylan's face made Lofty's heart break, knowing right away he's made a mistake.

"I'm sorry, I should go. I…sorry."

Lofty got up, making his way out the door. Dylan remained seated for a few moments, Dervla looking up at him.

"Wait there old, I'll be back."

Dylan got to his feet, grabbing his jacket. He stepped out on the footpath, looking up at the falling snow before he spotted Lofty, already walking away. Dylan rushed after him, calling out to him.

"BEN WAIT…PLEASE WAIT."

Lofty heard Dylan's voice, closing his eyes tightly before stopping and turning to see Dylan approaching him. Lofty was sure Dylan was going to punch him or something.

"Dylan I…"

"Just…for once…shut up."

"Sorry."

"Look, I'm sorry for the way I reacted. You took me by surprise, I had no idea you felt that way, especially about me."

"You really don't think very much of yourself do you."

"Not as a boyfriend…or husband, just ask Sam."

"Well I disagree."

"The thing is Ben…this, you and I. It's not something I've ever done before, a relationship with a man. I don't know how."

"It's not any different that with a woman."

"Well no…that's not entirely turn now is it?"

"I'm not saying let's rush in to anything, I just needed you to know. I've wanted to tell you for so long, and I guess I just figured telling you now…at Christmas, it might mean more to you."

"It did, the thing is Ben, I do like you too. I'd be lying if I used the word love like you did but it's only because this is something I'd need time to adjust too…"

"Are you saying you would?"

"If you were willing to be patient with me, then yes."

Lofty to only smile as he moved closer to Dylan, kissing him again as the snow fell around them.

"Merry Christmas Dylan."

"Merry Christmas Ben." He smiled.

…

-Fin


End file.
